Rimmer
by Alita
Summary: TK sees something he wishes he didn't... It has some name calling, really mean name calling
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Rimmer  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.   
  
I can't believe it. I saw it with my own eyes so I know it's true, but, still. I just can't believe it. I sigh and shoot the basket ball again. 'It's not fair' it think as I watch the ball sail through the air. It hits the rim and circles it before flying to the left. Another rimmer, it's all I seem to be able to do tonight. 'Actually,' I go to pick up the ball, 'It kinda fits.' Almost scoring but not quite. Just like me, almost, but a miss in the end.  
  
I lost Kari. Well, I didn't lose her, something tells me I never had her the way I thought I did. I thought that maybe, just, maybe she might love me. I shot the ball a little harder. 'Forget that, she's in love with him.' I thought bitterly. I should have seen it coming. I really shoud have. Actually, it's my fault she ended up with him. I pushed her to him, I really did. Well, it's not like it wasn't a joint effort. Davis helped in her final choice too. Our fighting over her must have upset her, and she confided in him and then... Well I saw the result tonight.  
  
I was walking home from school, the gang and I had been in the Digiworld and we just returned. It was around five o'clock and getting dark. I don't know why but I didn't want to go home so I decided to walk through the park. So, I was wandering around and I came to the playground. I saw two people sitting on a bench talking. I reconized them immediatly, Kari and him, Izzy. They were sitting close to each other, and Kari was telling him something. They didn't see me, they didn't know I was there. They were talking, I blinked and then, they weren't talking anymore, they were... kissing. It hit me right then and there. Kari didn't love me, or Davis, or any of those other guys that were after her. She loved Izzy, a lot, judging from the way she kissed him. I'll leave it up the the imagination, but, let's just say...I wouldn't expect Kari to kiss someone like that.   
  
So here I was. Stading out of sight while the girl I love is kissing the living daylights out of one of my best friends. Suddenly I stepped on a twig, the two on the bench jerked apart. I stepped out from my shelter, the large penguin in the middle of the playground. "Hey guys what's up?" I said pretending I had just came upon them.  
  
Izzy and Kari exchanged puzzled/worried glances. They were wondering if I had seen anything they wouldn't want me seeing. "Oh, I was just talking to Izzy, what are you doing here?" Kari replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to take a quick walk before going home." I replied. I slipped my backpack off one shoulder and then opened it looking for something. Finding it, I took it out and gave it to her. "Here, I might as well give this back now." It was a book of hers that she had lent to me. I had liked it, 'Sophie's World'. It was a mystery book, with the history of philosophy writen in. It was really good.   
  
Kari took it from me smiling. She must have thought that if I had seen something I would have said so. "Thanks, did you like it?"  
  
I shrugged. "I like Locke's ideas best, but Berkley's cool too."  
  
"Berkley is quite interesting. Particualrly because his most famous ideas are very hard to prove one way or another." Izzy stated.   
  
I shrugged but in my mind I was choking him. Then something hit me. "Did you read the book too?" I asked.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Kari lent it to me a while ago. I rather enjoyed it."  
  
"Oh" I said. Now I was taking an ax to him in my mind. It kinda scared me that I was thinking that way. I was so angry now. Kari had lent Izzy the same book, before she lent it to me! Okay, odd I know, but Kari had always lent me her books right after she had read them.   
  
I made a lame excuse and headed off. I really didn't want to go home so I went to the Rec. Center and decided to shoot some hoops. I had asked Patamon to fly home without me before I had even headed to the park. The announcer came over the PA saying that it was nine o'clock and the place was going to close in half an hour. I went to the locker room changed and headed home. When I got there I told Mom that I had a headache, so she left me alone.   
  
I went to my room and Patamon was on my bed asleep. I smiled for the first time since I left the park. I sat down at my desk and drummed my fingers on it. I really wanted to talk to somebody. I would usually call Kari, but well, I couldn't this time for the obvious reasons. I couldn't call Tai, since I wanted to really complain about Kari. Sora and Yolei, were girls. Sexist I know, but still. That leaves Joe or Matt.... I picked up the phone.   
  
Joe picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Joe, It's TK."   
  
"Oh, hi. What's up, or down?" his voice questioning.  
  
"Oh nothing much, everythings pretty much down though."  
  
"Let me guess....Kari dicided to go out with Davis?" Joe joked.  
  
"No, she decided on Izzy." I replied completly serious.  
  
"...."  
  
"Joe??" I asked worried by the silence.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah." I said nodding. "They were kissing in the park and when I say kissing, I mean KISSING."  
  
"Whoa, wait what do you mean KISSING?" He said quickly.  
  
"My God, if she had her tounge any further down his throught she would've..."  
  
Joe intruppetted me. "Are you sure? I mean KARI???"  
  
"Yeah Kari! 'Little Miss I'm so perfect. Kari, Miss I have two boys at my beck and call and I have to go neck with a third, Kari."  
  
"Woha, okay, this just got totally weird. Now did I just hear you insult KARI"  
  
I was getting fusterated. "YES Joe, you just heard Takeru Takaishi dissin' Hikari Kamiya. That clear enough for you?"  
  
"I think I want to go do my homework now..." I shook my head laughing silently. Poor Joe, he sounded so weirded out.  
  
"Joe, don't." I said calmer now. "I was just a little upset, I'm over it now."  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look everyone gets tired of themselves. You just got tired of being the nice-I'll never insult anyone in my entire life self."  
  
"Oh." I said. Trying to decide if I should be insulted or not. I decied not. "Well, I gotta go." Then I thought about something. "Hey, we NEVER had this conversation. If Tai found out I said what I did...." I cringed. I honestly hadn't meant to say those things it was just, venting I guess. But even if I told Tai that, he'd still kill me.   
  
Joe laughed. "Never happened. I promise."  
  
"Thanks." We said goodbye and I hung up. Seconds later I heard the phone ring, I picked it up on the first ring without glancing at the caller ID. I thought it was Joe calling me back to tell me something. "Yes Joe, I wasn't kidding when I said Kari was kissing Izzy."   
  
"KARI WAS KISSING IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed.  
  
"NO! Wait she wasn't! I mean she was! I mean! I never said that!!!!" I said panicing.  
  
"Yeah right, TK." Matt said.  
  
"I NEVER said that okay?" I pleaded. "I already told Joe, nobody's supposed to know, Heck I'm not supossed to know."  
  
"I get it." Matt said laughing.  
  
"So what did you need?"  
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to talk."  
  
"Oh." After a few seconds silence: "I can't believe Kari is going out with Izzy." I said in a rush.  
  
"They might not be going out."  
  
"Matt they were..."  
  
"Well, how were they kissing?"  
  
"Kissing like," I hesitaited, I really didn't want to say anything bad about Kari again. "Like, with the whole body, real close, hands in hair, rubbing back..."  
  
"And you were watching this?!" Matt said.  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"Right, well, anyway, they might not be going out. Sometimes feelings build up and then... Boom. Things just happen. And whoever's there, well." Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Matt shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but," I didn't want to tell Matt about the book, it was kinda silly, but I did anyway. "She lent him a book before she lent it to me, and she smiles really brightly when she sees him. I really do think she loves him."  
  
Matt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "In that case..." He hesitated. "You know what I'm going to say right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's her choice, and I have to just leave it, even though I don't like it."  
  
"In a nutshell, yes. If she does love him, there's nothing you can do." Matt chuckled. "At least you didn't lose her to Davis, that would just kill your fragile male teen ego."  
  
"Very funny." I said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"I thought so!" Matt said brightly. "I mean it though, just leave well enough alone. If there's one thing that can kill friendship it's love."  
  
"Right. They're both my friends and I should be happy that they're happy." I said, my voice sad souding.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But what about me? I still love her."   
  
"Well..." Matt paused. "As cold a this sounds, you're going to have to just deal with it."  
  
"I guess." I said quietly. "Thanks Matt."  
  
"Listen, don't get yourself down about this. Try looking to other girls. Kari isn't the only one in existance. And hey, you're the star basketball player, you got tons of girls swooning over you."  
  
I began laughing. "Well, I wouldn't call it swooning... giggling whenever I walk by maybe, but not swooning."  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, you are FULL of yourself!" Matt said laughing.  
  
"So are you." I shot back.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Proud of it too!"  
  
I shook my head laughing. "Hey did you hear about the Bulls?"  
  
"Oh yeah, they won their last game, maybe they might win the championship this year." Matt said.  
  
"It's just one game, if they get cocky, they'll lose it."  
  
"Against the Wizards too, dosn't Air Jordan own that team now?"  
  
"Yeah, he didn't come to the game though...."   
  
~~~  
AN: So that's it. Hope you liked it, I love underdogs! Da Cubs! Go Sosa! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Rimmer part 2: Half Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.   
Note: By now, Ken is a good guy, just so you know. This takes place the day after Rimmer, and the first hour bell just rang, this should be interesting...  
  
TK walked into the classroom later than usual. His alarm clock 'hadn't gone off that morning'. As a result, he hadn't been able to walk with Kari to school that morning. Also, by the time he had gotten out of bed it was 'regrettably' too late to call her and tell her he wasn't going to meet her. 'Oh well,' He thought, 'I wonder if she's still waiting for me... What's she doing here?' TK's eyes widened as he saw Kari sitting in her seat, studying her books. 'How?!' He walked up to her determined to find out. "Kari, I am so sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off. I'm glad you weren't late. How did you get here on time?"  
  
"Izzy drove me." Kari replied, not glancing up.  
  
TK blinked twice. "Izzy DROVE you?"  
  
Kari looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, he got his license last week."  
  
"He picked you up from your house?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.   
  
"And when were you planning on telling me that we weren't going to walk to school together? I would have been standing on the corner for who knows how long!"  
  
Davis walked in panting. "Where were you guys? I was standing on the corner for who knows how long!"   
  
"Izzy drove Kari to school." TK supplied.  
  
Kari glared at him. "And TK 'conveniently' forgot to set his alarm clock."  
  
"Just what are you implying?! That I did it on purpose?"   
  
"Okay..." Davis said slowly.  
  
"Maybe I am!"  
  
Just then the teacher called the class to attention. Everyone sat in his or her seats. "And now class, we will begin our discussion on the quadratic formula."  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, that was the most boring lecture I have ever sat through." Kari stated as they sat down at their lunch table. Davis sat down next to her, TK sat across from her and Yolei sat next to TK a few seconds later.  
  
"I honestly think that it could have been worse, at least this time she didn't scratch her nails on the chalkboard when we fell asleep." Davis stated.  
  
"Yeah, did you hear about how the Bulls have been doing?" TK said.  
  
"Here we go." Kari mumbled.  
  
TK turned to her. "What?"  
  
"Again with the basketball. It's all you ever talk about."  
  
"Well, I like it."  
  
"No, you're obsessed with it. The Bulls aren't even our city's team!"  
  
"Yeah, well you're obsessed with that stupid camera of yours."  
  
"Oh, so now my camera's stupid?"  
  
"Sorry, it slipped."   
  
Davis and Yolei exchanged confused glances. "What's going on?" Cody asked just walking up to the table.  
  
"I wish I knew." Yolei said watching TK and Kari fight.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kari was saying. "Well at least I'm smart enough to know that I can't lie if my life depended on it!"  
  
"Yeah well at least I don't flirt with girls I don't intend to date!" TK returned.  
  
Kari's face turned red with anger, her eyes filled with a rage none of the Armor Digidestined had ever seen. "You know what TK? Fuck you!" With those last words she stormed off. Leaving a very stunned group of people.  
  
"Did she just say what I think she did!?" Cody said. "She said that right?"  
  
"Uh huh. TK what's going on?" Davis asked turning to him.   
  
TK was standing stock still a stricken look on his face. He had never thought Kari would ever say something like that to him. Granted he had been a little out of line, but still! Without a word, he turned and left, heading for the gym wing. He had a sudden desire to shoot some hoops.  
  
~~ After School  
  
Everyone met in the computer lab, it wasn't being used for detention today. TK and Kari stood apart from each other. TK looked hurt and Kari looked ashamed. Izzy strolled in. "Don't everybody greet me at once. " he said when no one noticed.   
  
"Hi." Davis, Yolie, and Cody said quietly. TK glared at him. Izzy straightened a bit surprised.  
  
"What's going on?" Izzy asked. Kari gave out a quick sob and began to leave the room. As she passed by him, Izzy grabbed her arm. "Kari?"  
  
She pulled away muttering "Leave me alone." She ran out.   
  
Izzy looked at the door then at TK then at the door again. "TK, in the hall. Now." TK blinked in surprise and then complied. Once they got in the hall Izzy shut the door and said. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"I didn't say anything she's the one who said that I should fuck off." TK said.  
  
"She said that?" Izzy asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, and you can ask any of the guys in there, they all heard it."  
  
"Hmmm." Izzy thought for a second, "you know TK," He said calmly, suddenly he doubled over, a splitting pain forming in his head. TK sank to the ground next to him, in pain as well. It was over as quickly as it began, and both boys struggled to get their breath back.  
  
They looked at each other and said in unison. "Kari."   
  
"Guys!" Davis said running out of the computer lab. "Kari's in-"  
  
"We know!" Izzy said. The group of Digidestined ran out of the building. Looking left and right for Kari but seeing no sign of the young girl.  
  
"Where is she?" Yolie said worried.  
  
"Sara! Alice!" TK called to two girls standing in front of the school.  
  
"TK! We don't have time-" Izzy began.  
  
"Have you seen Kari around?" TK asked quickly.  
  
One of the girls nodded and pointed left down the street. "Yeah she went that way-"  
  
"Thanks!" TK shouted back at them as they ran for it. They ran down the street, and suddenly Izzy turned into an alley, TK and the rest followed, somehow knowing that they were going the right way.  
  
They heard the sounds of a struggle coming form a side alley between two buildings. Izzy reached into his pocket and threw his cell phone at Cody who cachet it easily. "I think we might need some police." He said "TK, Davis, you guys come with me. The rest of you, wait for help out by the alley entrance." Yolie and Cody nodded and ran off. TK, Izzy, and Davis ran into the side alley.  
  
A guy had his hand on Kari's mouth to keep her quiet. Two others held each of Kari's arms and a forth was ripping at Kari's shirt. Izzy leapt forward and yanked the fourth guy off of Kari. TK launched into a punch at one of the guys that held onto Kari's arms while Davis went into a flying kick at the other. Izzy, with some difficulty somehow managed to knock his guy out. TK and Davis had an easier time with their thugs. The last guy still had a tight hold on Kari though. He looked at the three very angry boys advancing on him. Then he shoved Kari to the ground. She hit the floor hard. The guy tried to run past the Digidestined. Davis, TK and Izzy ran to where Kari lay on the ground and before anyone noticed the guy pulled a gun. "Look out!" Davis shouted.  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile  
Yolie heard the sound of the gun going off. She exchanged a frightened look with Cody. Suddenly a guy ran out of the alley holding a gun. Yolie reacted quickly. She brought up her hand with her key chain on it. She aimed and fired. The pepper spray hit the guy's face barely, but it was enough. He doubled over in pain. A bystander grabbed him. "Thanks!" Cody said to him.  
  
"No problem." He replied.   
  
Yolie turned and ran into the ally. She quickly reached the side alley and ran into it. Kari was kneeling on the floor, next to TK. Davis was standing pulling off his blue vest. Izzy was sitting up in between TK and Kari. He had his hand on his upper arm. His face clenched in pain. He gulped heavily. "Kari," He managed to choke out, while Davis used his vest to staunch the flow of blood  
  
"Yes?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Could you cover your ears for a second?"  
  
"Okay?" She said confused, but she did it.  
  
"Whoa! I've heard people swear before, but never in that many languages." Davis stated to Yolie while Izzy began to shoot out various obscenities in various languages. Cody ran into the alley followed closely by paramedics.   
  
~~~ At the Hospital.  
  
TK was put in charge of making the needed phone calls while the doctors treated Izzy. A nurse insisted on looking Kari over as well just to make sure she was okay. TK called Tai first. He didn't tell him exactly what happened, just that Izzy had been shot in the arm, and Kari was being looked over. Tai said he'd drive over there with Matt right away after they called everyone else. He and Matt had been cramming for a test, so both of them were there.  
  
TK was just grateful that he didn't have to call Izzy's mom. TK sullenly walked into the waiting room, thinking about what happened in the alley. The guy had been aiming at Kari, and would have hit her, but Izzy jumped in the way. TK stopped and leaned against the wall outside the waiting room 'Izzy saved her life, I don't deserve her.'   
  
"You've saved her life many times as well, you are just as deserving as he is." a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
'But, there's one difference.' TK thought. 'I didn't listen to Matt's advice, I got mad at her and if I hadn't we wouldn't have fought. If we hadn't fought none of this would have happened in the first place. I put Kari in danger; she could have been killed. Izzy's never done anything to harm Kari.'   
  
"It wasn't your fault." the voice said.   
  
'Either way, she's not going to want to talk to me again. None of them will.' TK closed his eyes. 'Matt was right, if there's one thing that can kill friendship, it's love.'  
  
"No one has died yet." The voice replied.  
  
'Wait a minute! Who the heck am I talking to?!' TK thought opening his eyes and standing up straight.  
  
"TK!"   
  
TK turned to see Tai and Matt running up. "What happened is Izzy all right?" Tai said breathless.  
  
"He'll be fine, they're keeping him here for the night. His arm is broken, so he'll need a cast, but other than that. He's good."  
  
Matt nodded. "What about Kari?"  
  
"The nurse looked her over, she's fine, no cuts or broken bones, and such." TK looked Tai in the eyes. "But she really needs someone to talk to." Tai nodded and headed to the room Kari was in.  
  
~~~ That night  
  
TK was staying with Matt and his Dad that week. So after they had visited with Izzy for a while they all left. After Tai got the whole story about what had happened. He couldn't stop thanking Izzy, Davis and TK for coming to Kari's rescue. Izzy and Kari got the most attention. Sora was acting like a mother hen, constantly asking Kari if she was okay, and saying 'are you sure' when Kari said she was fine. Ken peeked his head in saying he had heard about what had happened and wanted to make sure that Kari and Izzy were okay. He left quickly though.  
  
TK and Matt came home to a quiet apartment, it was about 7:30 at night. "Dad should be home soon right?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah, you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah," TK said then added. "But nothing with tobasco sauce, or wasabi."  
  
Matt chuckled and began to poke around in the fridge. Soon they heard the door opening. "Here already." Matt said. He got up and closed the fridge. Both boys got confused looks on their faces when they heard two voices in the hallway. They walked over. Mr. Ishida was there, and so was someone else. She had brown hair and clear blue eyes. TK couldn't really tell how old she was. She could be an adult looking teenager, or a young looking adult. 'Dad doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?'   
  
~~  
Okay, there's another part coming soon, so keep an eye out for it. I'm on a roll! I'm on a roll that's why there's butter on my pants! ::Drums and cymbals:: Umm ::crickets chirping:: lame joke I know, but for lack of anything better to say, I just had to write it.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Rimmer part 2: Half Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.   
Note: By now, Ken is a good guy, just so you know. This takes place the day after Rimmer, and the first hour bell just rang, this should be interesting...  
  
TK walked into the classroom later than usual. His alarm clock hadn't gone off that morning. As a result, he hadn't been able to walk with Kari to school that morning. Also, by the time he had gotten out of bed it was regrettably too late to call her and tell her he wasn't going to meet her. 'Oh well,' He thought, 'I wonder if she's still waiting for me... What's she doing here?' TK's eyes widened as he saw Kari sitting in her seat, studying her books. 'How?!' He walked up to her determined to find out. "Kari, I am so sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off. I'm glad you weren't late. How did you get here on time?"  
  
"Izzy drove me." Kari replied, not glancing up.  
  
TK blinked twice. "Izzy DROVE you?"  
  
Kari looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, he got his license last week."  
  
"He picked you up from your house?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.   
  
"And when were you planning on telling me that we weren't going to walk to school together? I would have been standing on the corner for who knows how long!"  
  
Davis walked in panting. "Where were you guys? I was standing on the corner for who knows how long!"   
  
"Izzy drove Kari to school." TK supplied.  
  
Kari glared at him. "And TK 'conveniently' forgot to set his alarm clock."  
  
"Just what are you implying?! That I did it on purpose?"   
  
"Okay..." Davis said slowly, while Kari exclaimed:  
  
"Maybe I am!"  
  
Just then the teacher called the class to attention. Everyone sat in his or her seats. "And now class, we will begin our discussion on the quadratic formula."  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, that was the most boring lecture I have ever sat through." Kari stated as they sat down at their lunch table. Davis sat down next to her, TK sat across from her and Yolei sat next to TK a few seconds later.  
  
"I honestly think that it could have been worse, at least this time she didn't scratch her nails on the chalkboard when we fell asleep." Davis stated.  
  
"Yeah, did you hear about how the Bulls have been doing?" TK said.  
  
"Here we go again." Kari mumbled.  
  
TK turned to her. "What?"  
  
"Again with the basketball. It's all you ever talk about."  
  
"Well, I like it."  
  
"No, you're obsessed with it. The Bulls aren't even our city's team!"  
  
"Yeah, well you're obsessed with that stupid camera of yours."  
  
"Oh, so now my camera's stupid?"  
  
"Sorry, did I say that? I meant-."   
  
Davis and Yolei exchanged confused glances. "What's going on?" Cody asked just walking up to the table.  
  
"I wish I knew." Yolei said watching TK and Kari fight.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kari was saying. "Well at least I'm smart enough to know that I can't lie if my life depended on it!"  
  
"Yeah? Well at least I don't flirt with girls I don't intend to date!" TK returned.  
  
Kari's face turned red with anger, her eyes filled with a rage none of the Armor Digidestined had ever seen. "You know what TK? Fuck you!" With those last words she stormed off. Leaving a very stunned group of people.  
  
"Did she just say what I think she did!?" Cody said. "She said that right?"  
  
"Uh huh. TK what's going on?" Davis asked turning to him.   
  
TK was standing stock still a stricken look on his face. He had never thought Kari would ever say something like that to him. Granted he had been a little out of line, but still! Without a word, he turned and left, heading for the gym wing. He had a sudden desire to shoot some hoops.  
  
~~ After School  
  
Everyone met in the computer lab, it wasn't being used for detention today. TK and Kari stood apart from each other. TK looked hurt and Kari looked ashamed. Izzy strolled in. "Don't everybody greet me at once. " he said when no one noticed.   
  
"Hi." Davis, Yolie, and Cody said quietly. TK glared at him. Izzy straightened a bit surprised.  
  
"What's going on?" Izzy asked. Kari gave out a quick sob and began to leave the room. As she passed by him, Izzy grabbed her arm. "Kari?"  
  
She pulled away muttering "Leave me alone." She ran out.   
  
Izzy looked at the door, then at TK, then at the door again. "TK, in the hall. Now." TK blinked in surprise and then complied. Once they got in the hall Izzy shut the door and said. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"I didn't say anything she's the one who said that I should fuck off." TK said.  
  
"She said that?" Izzy asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, and you can ask any of the guys in there, they all heard it."  
  
"Hmmm." Izzy thought for a second, "you know TK," He said calmly, suddenly he doubled over, a splitting pain forming in his head. TK sank to the ground next to him, in pain as well. It was over as quickly as it began, and both boys struggled to get their breath back.  
  
They looked at each other and said in unison. "Kari."   
  
"Guys!" Davis said running out of the computer lab. "Kari's in-"  
  
"We know!" Izzy said. The group of Digidestined ran out of the building. Looking left and right for Kari but seeing no sign of the young girl.  
  
"Where is she?" Yolie said worried.  
  
"Sara! Alice!" TK called to two girls standing in front of the school.  
  
"TK! We don't have time-" Izzy began.  
  
"Have you seen Kari around?" TK asked quickly.  
  
One of the girls nodded and pointed left down the street. "Yeah she went that way-"  
  
"Thanks!" TK shouted back at them as they ran for it. They ran down the street, and suddenly Izzy turned into an alley, TK and the rest followed, somehow knowing that they were going the right way.  
  
They heard the sounds of a struggle coming form a side alley between two buildings. Izzy reached into his pocket and threw his cell phone at Cody who caught it easily. "I think we might need some police." He said "TK, Davis, you guys come with me. The rest of you, wait for help out by the alley entrance." Yolie and Cody nodded and ran off. TK, Izzy, and Davis ran into the side alley.  
  
A guy had his hand on Kari's mouth to keep her quiet. Two others held each of Kari's arms and a forth was ripping at Kari's shirt. Izzy leapt forward and yanked the fourth guy off of Kari. TK launched into a punch at one of the guys that held onto Kari's arms while Davis went into a flying kick at the other. Izzy, with some difficulty somehow managed to knock his guy out. TK and Davis had an easier time with their thugs. The last guy still had a tight hold on Kari though. He looked at the three very angry boys advancing on him. Then he shoved Kari to the ground. She hit the floor hard. The guy tried to run past the Digidestined. Davis, TK and Izzy ran to where Kari lay on the ground and before anyone noticed the guy pulled a gun. "Look out!" Davis shouted.  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile  
Yolie heard the sound of the gun going off. She exchanged a frightened look with Cody. Suddenly a guy ran out of the alley holding a gun. Yolie reacted quickly. She brought up her hand with her key chain on it. She aimed and fired. The pepper spray hit the guy's face barely, but it was enough. He doubled over in pain. A bystander grabbed him. "Thanks!" Cody said to him.  
  
"No problem." He replied.   
  
Yolie turned and ran into the ally. She quickly reached the side alley and ran into it. Kari was kneeling on the floor, next to TK. Davis was standing pulling off his blue vest. Izzy was sitting up in between TK and Kari. He had his hand on his upper arm. His face clenched in pain. He gulped heavily. "Kari," He managed to choke out, while Davis used his vest to staunch the flow of blood  
  
"Yes?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Could you cover your ears for a second?"  
  
"Okay?" She said confused, but she did it.  
  
"Whoa! I've heard people swear before, but never in that many languages." Davis stated to Yolie while Izzy began to shoot out various obscenities in various languages. Cody ran into the alley followed closely by paramedics.   
  
"Yeah, quite a talent." Yolei replied.  
  
~~~ At the Hospital.  
  
TK was put in charge of making the needed phone calls while the doctors treated Izzy. A nurse insisted on looking Kari over as well just to make sure she was okay. TK called Tai first. He didn't tell him exactly what happened, just that Izzy had been shot in the arm, and Kari was being looked over. Tai said he'd drive over there with Matt right away after they called everyone else. He and Matt had been cramming for a test, so both of them were there.  
  
TK was just grateful that he didn't have to call Izzy's mom. TK sullenly walked into the waiting room, thinking about what happened in the alley. The guy had been aiming at Kari, and would have hit her, but Izzy jumped in the way. TK stopped and leaned against the wall outside the waiting room 'Izzy saved her life, I don't deserve her.'   
  
"You've saved her life many times as well, you are just as deserving as he is." a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
'But, there's one difference.' TK thought. 'I didn't listen to Matt's advice, I got mad at her and if I hadn't we wouldn't have fought. If we hadn't fought none of this would have happened in the first place. I put Kari in danger; she could have been killed. Izzy's never done anything to harm Kari.'   
  
"It wasn't your fault." the voice said.   
  
'Either way, she's not going to want to talk to me again. None of them will.' TK closed his eyes. 'Matt was right, if there's one thing that can kill friendship, it's love.'  
  
"No one has died yet." The voice replied.  
  
'Wait a minute! Who the heck am I talking to?!' TK thought opening his eyes and standing up straight.  
  
"TK!"   
  
TK turned to see Tai and Matt running up. "What happened is Izzy all right?" Tai said breathless.  
  
"He'll be fine, they're keeping him here for the night. His arm is broken, so he'll need a cast, but other than that. He's good."  
  
Matt nodded. "What about Kari?"  
  
"The nurse looked her over, she's fine, no cuts or broken bones, and such." TK looked Tai in the eyes. "But she really needs someone to talk to." Tai nodded and headed to the room Kari was in.  
  
~~~ That night  
  
Everyone had left Izzy's hospital room except for Kari, she sat in the chair next to the bed. After Tai got the whole story about what had happened, he couldn't stop thanking Izzy, Davis and TK for coming to Kari's rescue. Izzy and Kari got the most attention. Sora was acting like a mother hen, constantly asking Kari if she was okay, and saying 'are you sure' when Kari said she was fine. Ken peeked his head in saying he had heard about what had happened and wanted to make sure that Kari and Izzy were okay. He left quickly though.  
  
Izzy's eyes were foucsed on a point on the wall, deep in thought. "Kari, what made you decide to go out with me?"  
  
Kari blinked surprised. "I... I don't know... I just..." Kari trailed off.  
  
"It's okay, I just, well, I thought you liked TK." Izzy looked down. "I wondered why you were willing to go out with me, but I never asked."  
  
"You thought I liked TK?" Kari asked. Izzy looked at her and nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, you two seemed perfect for each other."  
  
"You know, Tai thinks so too, and Matt, and Yolei, and Sora, and Joe, and Mimi..." Kari shook her head, looking down at the floor. "No one asked me if I liked him, they just assumed I did." Kari frowned. "It's almost like we were meant to be, right?"   
  
"Well, yeah." Izzy replied. "It seemed like destiny."  
  
"Destiny sure seems to like running my life. Picked my hobbies, if you can call saving the Digiworld time and time again a hobby, picked my personality, and picked my boyfriend." Kari said bitterly. "Do I get a choice? It's my life! Why can't I even choose my own boyfriend!"  
  
"Kari?" Izzy said gently, she looked at him. "Kari, are you going out with me because you love me, or because you want to spite destiny?"   
  
Kari put her head in her hands and muttered "You must think I'm such a little bi-"  
  
"No!" Izzy intruppted. "I don't. I think you're being normal. Everyone gets sick of who they are. Everyone gets that little diesire to go against what seems to be meant to happen." Izzy smiled ruefully. "At least you have some one meant for you. I think I'm destined to be alone. I just didn't want to be alone anymore."  
  
"Izzy!" Kari exclaimed playfully. "Are you going out with me just beacuse you want to go out with *someone*, and not because you love me?"  
  
Izzy smirked and shook his head."We are horrid, horrid people." They looked at each other and chuckled. "So, how do we fix this..."   
  
"I don't think we can!" Kari stopped smiling and once again buried her head in her hands. "TK is *never* going to forgive me!"  
  
"He'll forgive you, actually, I think he thinks you won't forgive him." Izzy smirked. "He had that very familiar, 'It's all my fault!' look in his eyes."  
  
"I don't deserve him." Kari said distantly. "I break his heart a million times over, insult him, and then make him think he hurt me. Oh yeah, I'm such a prize."  
  
"Kari, don't talk like that." Izzy said.  
  
"But it's true isn't it? That's what I did!" Kari's eyes filled with tears that soon were falling silently to the floor.  
  
"It won't hurt to ask, maybe he will forgive you." Izzy replied wiping away Kari's tears.   
  
~~  
  
TK was sitting in his room. He had gotten back form the hospital then went and took a long shower. After that he got in some more comfortable clothes, a pair of flannel lounge pants. His hair was still a little damp, and all over the place to boot. He yawned, tiredly. 'What a day.' He ran a hand through his damp hair, it fell into a messier style, if you could call it a style. TK looked at Patamon, "Hey, wanna snack?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" TK's mother wasn't home, so it was just TK and Patamon for a few days. The two friends went to the kitchen and searched the cuboards.   
  
"How about some popcorn?" TK sugessted. Pata nodded and TK made the popcorn and settled down on the couch in the living room. TK turned on the tv and began to surf. To be perfectly honest, he was only pressing the buttons, he wasnt' really paying attention to what he was looking at.  
  
"Hey! Stop!" Pata said. TK let go of the up button. "Go back." TK rolled his eyes and did so. "There!" Pata smiled as Sailor Moon came on.  
  
"Ummm, Pata, Sailor Moon?" TK asked.  
  
"I think it's interesting. I like Luna a lot." (AN: for those of you who don't watch Sailor Moon, Luna's a black talking cat)  
  
"Um hm. Are you sure you like Luna?" TK smirked. "Or is it a certain cat-like digimon you have the hots for?"  
  
"TK!!!! Besides, Luna doesn't even look like Gatomon." Patamon pointed out.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." TK leaned back on the couch and began to fall asleep.   
  
He woke up to the sound of the doorbell. TK sleepily blinked his eyes and stifled a yawn and looked through the peephole. 'Kari!' He opened the door quickly thinking maybe something had happened to Izzy at the hospital.   
  
Kari was mometarily speechless. 'No...shirt...' She blinked and regained focus. "Uh, hi..." She said quietly. "I wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier."  
  
"I should be apologizing to you Kari, I was really out of line." TK responded.  
  
"Izzy and I broke up." Kari contiued.  
  
TK's eyes widened. "Why? You two were great together!" Kari tilted her head to the side and riased her eyebrows. "Well, better him than Davis." He muttered.  
  
Kari gave a sad smile. "Can I come in?" TK nodded and she stepped in. "Thanks, I really do need to talk to you about some things."  
  
~~  
  
The end! After that they talk things out and it happy happy, joy joy. I decided to change the ending because when I looked back at it, I really wasn't happy with what I wrote. So, I rewrote the ending so that I was happy with it. Hope you liked it better than the first one. 


End file.
